Rose Logic
by 08JR80
Summary: Takes place after Last Sacrifice. Rose wants to protect Lissa, but everyone wants to protect Rose. But she doesn't want to budge even if she's been shot. Language


Dimitri Belikov was leading the rest of the Belikov family into a war zone...

You could hear the shouts all the way across court. And it was none other than the love of his life that was doing the shouting.

His Roza was fuming by the time he walked into the room with his sisters and his mother in tow.

Rose was yelling at the only person in the world that's as stubborn as her and can get easily as angry as she can. Janine Hathaway

Dimitri had known this would come, but his family had the most shocked expressions on their face as to what was going on in front of them and to who was standing across from them

Ibrahim Mazur was leaning casually against the door as if there was nothing wrong in the word but in his defense this has been going on for an hour already.

For a moment Dimitri considered leaving the two to sort it out but he was sure if he left his Roza wouldn't think twice to lay it out to her mother, and at that he smiled

''This isn't right I have to go she needs me'' Rose yelled at the top of her lungs hoping that it would get through her mothers thick skull

''She doesn't need you, she has every guardian at her beck and call, not to mention a fire using Moroi'' her mother shouted back

''Well it isn't up to you I am her Guardian you can't stop me from protecting her'' Rose fired to the shorter woman with her hands on her hips

''Well I am you Mother and I say you're not going'' Janine fired back

''Oh, playing the mom card you of all people! This isn't fair I'm not a kid anymore I can think for myself''

''Obviously not you're still healing and I will not let you do anything''

''It a ball for fucks sake, not a fucking marathon. This place is hell I'm going to go insane if I have to stay here any longer'' Rose said loudly.

The two bickering woman still hasn't noticed the crowd that was witnessing this. So Dimitri thought he should step in and make his Roza see logic to this situation

''Roza you mothers right'' he spoke up all eyes in the room turned to him, he walked closer to the two

''You can't go anywhere now love you are still healing and plus not only will Lissa have the whole Royal Guard shell also have me'' he said, Rose looked skeptical.

Janine looked at him with approval that he was siding with her, but he wasn't he just didn't want his Roza to get hurt

''I just want Lissa to be safe'' Rose said giving her Comrade the puppy dog eyes, she knew she was playing dirty but didn't care

''I know Roza but I'll be there for her and I really don't want you getting hurt'' he wanted her to understand the logic

Rose looked at him and realized what her lovers' motive is and changed her tactic

''Fine I guess I have no choice but to abandon my charge'' she gave them a tortured look that made both of them flinch. The rest of the room was completely silent until Rose continued with her plan

"Hey Comrade tell me something, if you were shot, and Christian needed you or Lissa did would you go and help them'' she looked and him and didn't give him time to answer ''

And mom if Zmey was in trouble or needed to go somewhere and you've just been shot would you go'' again she didn't wait for an answer she was on a role

''So by default neither of you can actually tell me what to do or where to go in this position because both of you would do the exact same thing, and I wouldn't be able to stop either of you, so you can't tell me what to do when you won't do it. So this was just one big waste of time and words because no matter what you say, do or think I'm going to that god damn ball with my sister with or without your consent now if you'll excuse me I have to go and get ready''

And with that Rose Hathaway left a very stunned room. And for the second time today all eyes in the room turned towards Dimitri.

''What the hell was that'' his younger sister said. The whole room had shocked face. Janine was furious that she had been played, whereas Abe stood the grinning like an idiot

And to answer his sister's question he said ''That was Rose logic''

Abe grinning even wider at that said ''Well I rather like Rose logic I wish all logic was like that'' he had a proud father look on his face

Dimitri however just stayed silent thinking to himself that, **that isn't what he'll be saying once that logic is directed towards him as many times as its been towards me**

Needless to say Rose went to the ball, absolutely nothing went wrong. But Rose however did notice her mother glancing over towards her every now and the or how Dimitri would pass by ask her to dance or just hold her hand. Even though it kind of pissed her off she was touched that they cared. And hey at least she got what she wanted so she wasn't about to complain


End file.
